


Ehre für das Haus

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehre für das Haus

In alten Legenden und Erzählungen fand der Held zu meist sein Glück. Entweder mit Reichtum, mit Liebe oder mit Weisheit. Nur selten zeigten diese Geschichten, von Generation zu Generation übertragen, einen wahren Hauch der bitteren Realität.   
  
Mulan hatte immer zu ihren Ahnen gebetet, dass sie nie zu diesen Erzählungen gehören würde. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass ihre Nachfolger mit _Stolz_ von ihr erzählen würde.   
  
Doch als sie nun in die wütenden Augen des Chi Fus sah, wusste sie, dass dies eben nur Träumereien gewesen waren. Genau solche wie diese Helden hatten bevor ihnen die Realität zeigte, dass sie eines glücklichen Ausganges nicht würdig waren. Und ebenso wie diese Helden lernte auch Mulan in diesem Moment die bittere Wahrheit. Das Schicksal lässt sich nie betrügen und sie... sie würde immer eine Schande für ihr Haus sein.

 

Ende


End file.
